This invention relates to an air deflector for an open top automobile and in particular to a clip member which fastens to the sun visor of an automobile and holds the sun visor in an upwardly extending position to allow the sun visor to act as an air deflector.
Some of the present day automobiles allow the top or a portion of the top of the automobile to be removed or lowered such that the top or a portion of the top is open. In driving such an automobile the air passes over the top of the windshield and is deflected backwardly and downwardly into the passenger compartment of the automobile. The amount of air which is so deflected is, for the most part, a function of the speed of the automobile. The higher the speed, the more air tends to be deflected into the passenger compartment. On the other hand in some instances, there is a certain speed at which the most air is so deflected and that speed may not be the highest speed of the automobile. When air is deflected into the passenger compartment, a considerable amount of noise and vibration takes place due to air turbulence. This is particularly true when the side windows of the automobile are in the up position. It has been found that the problem of noise and vibration is particularly noticeable in an open top 1984 Chevrolet Corvette and similarly designed open top automobiles.
Many attempts have been made to eliminate the problem of noise and vibration referred to above. Such attempts include air foil sections which may or may not extend and retract from and to an operable position.
For the most part the attempts to solve the noise and vibration problem due to air turbulence in an open top automobile have involved devices which are complicated and expensive to install and/or maintain.